Act On Impulse
by Kissed By My Angel
Summary: Act on impulse. Trust your instinct. Directly after saying "I do" at the altar, Bella decides she doesn't want to spend her life with Edward. Instead she realizes Jacob is the key to her future. R&R!  : B/J   Future LEMONS


**Act On Impulse**

**Summary: Bella has just gotten married to Edward. Takes place during the wedding when Jacob decides to come visit. Will Bella change her mind about Edward, seeing how amazingly different things could be with Jacob? Inspired me when I was watching Breaking dawn for the first time, at the part where Jacob and Bella were hugging and she smiles for the first time. You could seriously see the difference and how much happier Jacob made her (: Anyways…**

The sound of laughter and the feel of excitement surrounded me. My wedding. This was supposed to be my night, the joining of me and my new husband, Edward. I was supposed to feel happy. Isn't that what most woman feel when they get married to the man of their dreams?

Then again, I have always been the exception.

The reception party was now in full swing, half-drunk people dancing around me, congratulating me, most of the woman giving me a wink and complimenting me on how much of a "hunk" Edward was. I don't blame them, for I think the same way. Sometimes though, I feel like I'm_ supposed_ to be in awe of him as everybody else is. And trust me, most of the time I am.

It's just that lately, I've felt a little distracted, and not just by the wedding or Edward. Recently all I've been able to think about was-

"Bella! Over here! I have some old friends I would like for you to meet!" Called Edward.

Sigh.

Doesn't Edward get that I've already met over two dozen of his "old" vampire friends today? I'm sure he doesn't really understand how exhausting it is to pretend like I'm not afraid of each vampire I'm introduced to, because I definitely am. Just knowing they have the power to sink their teeth into my throat at any second can set any human off, I'm sure. Then again, not many really have the opportunity to know these things.

I smile politely as I always do, shake their frostbitten hands, act nicely, ect. How come I can't be thankful for what I have? Edward is the perfect gentleman, he respects me, and is the most talented man I know. His charm, even the crookedness of his smile still makes me warm inside. But, there's that side of me that likes bad boy. Motorcycle riding, warm smile, russet skin.

Jacob.

He hasn't talked to me since I sent him the wedding invitation weeks ago. I've called Billy but all he said was Jake is taking some time off for awhile. I know what that means. He's in his wolf-form, driving himself crazy, traveling across the country. But oh Jacob, you can't always run from your problems.

The thought of him made me smile. People looking at me would probably think I was crazy, but the truth was I hadn't smiled this big since I heard Edward say "I do" at the altar.

I missed Jacob. The fact that he hasn't been talking to me drove me insane. I wanted to hear his voice, and for him to give me one of his big bear hugs-

"Bella"

I heard my name being called from somewhere beyond the dancing guests, and towards the woods facing away from the house. It was amazing how I heard and recognized _ his _voice even with the chaos surrounding me. Instinctively, I followed it.

Edward appeared out of nowhere. For a moment I thought he would try to retain me, but instead he gestured for me to continue walking.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella" Edward softly whispered in my ear. I think I could guess what the surprise was.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I saw his figure step out of the shadows.

I ran for him and jumped in his arms. It didn't matter that he was angry at me, obviously that emotion had faded because he was ferociously hugging back. How I missed his warmth! I hadn't realized up until this point how cold I was used to feeling, but now the cold sensation replaced by the warmest sensation of them all .

Love.

The embrace didn't stop until I remembered Edward watching, so I detached from him and motioned to Edward to give us some privacy. He quickly obligated.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed seeing you these past few weeks. But I had to go away for a little while, I needed some time, to just get away from everything."

"Don't worry Jacob, I understand. And I'm so happy you showed up. It's like I'm finally complete, this really is turning out to be a fantastic wedding now that you're here. It's a relief your talking to me again, I missed hearing your voice."

"Bella, I'm just afraid it's all for no use anymore. Your already married and that filthy bloodsucker is going to change you soon. You wont be my Bella anymore."

"I'm always going to be your Bella, Jake. Just a Bella with red eyes and a thirst for blood."

We both chuckled.

"But Bella, before you go, there's just one thing I ask of you. One thing."

What could it be?

"Of course, anything Jacob, you've done so much for me."

He leaned down to where he was close enough for our lips to touch, and my heart quickened.

"A kiss," He said seductively.

How had Edward not noticed us yet? But how could I deny the man who has given me everything, from a best friend to a shoulder to cry on? Surely Edward would understand.

But within that spilt second, staring up in Jacob's eyes, I felt a passion I had never felt before, and no longer I felt obligated to Edward. Jacob was my warmth, my sun, and how selfish would I have been if I didn't kiss him?

So I did.

A sort of frenzy went over me when my lips first pressed against his. A stirring chaos in my body that I had never felt when I was kissing Edward. This was Jacob, and although we'd kissed before, this was unlike any other previous time.

This was the real deal.

Our lips melted perfectly together as we moved our bodies together. There was a certain harmony, a certain sense of danger compared with the protective kisses I had with Edward. With Jacob, it would never have to be that way. I could have kids, make love, and live a normal human life without ever having to change the way I was.

Five seconds of our lips mashing together quickly turned into twenty, and I knew my heart no longer only belonged with Edward. I was faced with the same decisions as before. Edward or Jacob. Cold or heat. Vampire or werewolf.

But at that moment, my decision was made for me by Jacob, the man I knew would never leave or be disloyal to me.

I heard a cough somewhere nearby, and I broke the kiss, each of us gasping for air.

I turned around to see who had witnessed, and to no surprise at all, it was Edward.

I guess this is what it feels like to act on impulse.

Gosh I'm stupid.

**So that was the first chapter! :D R&R!**

**I'm going to need 10 reviews before I move on with the next chapter, so make sure you do so! (:**

**Thanks for reading, stay tuned!**

**~angel~**


End file.
